Catherine x Cameron
by GHtypicalbro
Summary: requested by my good friend Catherine I have shipped her with a random guy. ;)


I walk up to Kiley's door and pound as hard as I can on the door. Almost immediately Kiley comes to the door "there is a doorbell you know" she says, I reply with : "yeah I know but that's not fun". I push past Kiley to go to her room and glance back to see Kiley playing with a rubber band on her wrist. " So who's here?" I ask Kiley still playing with the rubber band "Cameron, Vaden, Kay, and you" she says as we enter her room. Kay was sitting on the bed while Vaden sat in Cameron's lap. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" I ask everyone causing them to look up. Kay answers with a " rawr!" and sat down in a circle between Vaden and Kiley. I sat in between Cameron and Kiley and put the names of everyone into my phone and press done. The name Kiley popped up "truth or dare Kiley?" I ask her "dare" she replied with. I press dare and the dare show the lining of your under wear to everyone. I show her the phone and she stood up, she pulled her pants down slightly to reveal pink lacy panties "Ohhh pink!" I say while laughing slightly. I press complete and the name Cameron shows up "Truth or dare Cameron?". He was flipping a bottle and looked up "dare" he said while looking back down at the water bottle that failed to land. I press dare and the sentence pick someone to your sex slave for 15 minutes, I show him the phone and he looks around at everyone. I saw Kiley had a confused look on her face and she snickered a little, "are you going to for-fit?" I asked him and he replied immediately with a "no". After about 5 minutes he looked up and pointed to me, I began to blush as all of them began to leave and Kiley set a timer for 15 minutes. Before leaving she said "clean up any mess please" and the door closed and Cameron locked it and covered the windows. Cameron began to take off all of his clothes and looked at me, he raised his eyebrows and said "it's going to be hard to do this when you have clothes on" I felt my face burning up but I wasn't going to be a pussy about this. I have liked him for 2 years and now I finally have this chance, I begin to take off everything. Soon we were both completely naked and flushed. He came closer to me and pushed me onto the bed, he started to grab my chest and kiss my neck. Small moans came from me here and there but nothing really fun had happened yet. He began to bend closer to my chest and began sucking on my nipple, it hurt at first but I soon grew to love every second of this I just wanted him to love me more. Cameron soon was bored of just normal stuff and began moving his fingers towards my pussy. As he his fingers came closer I just wanted him to do everything to me no matter how painful it was. He dropped his fingers to my pussy and began rubbing my clit, Cameron put one finger into my pussy, then another, and then three and began fingering me. Each finger thrusting into my vagina causing the feeling deep in my stomach to grow larger and larger until I came on his fingers. He took his fingers out and suck on them for at-least 2 minutes before finally saying "I had always imagined you'd taste delicious". I could feel my face burn as I breathed heavy, in and out until finally he stood up and brought his dick to my face. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do so I began to move my mouth up and down his head taking in everything. I began to deep throat his dick and with no warning his had came in my mouth. Kiley knocked on the door saying "you got 7 more minutes". Cameron forcefully pulled his dick out from my mouth and threw me onto the bed. He put his dick inside me with no warning causing me to scream in pain, he pushed his way in and out of me and the feeling I got before came back stronger than ever and only grew larger and he pushed his way into me. Soon pleasure took over and I never wanted him to stop but he had pulled himself out of me and came on my chest. Kiley came back and knocked on the door saying "2 minutes wrap it up or we'll walk in". We got both of our clothes on and realized we had a stain on the floor, we both agreed to cover it up with a random notebook we found on her floor. As they all came back into the room Kiley asked if we wanted to watch some television to take our minds off of things but that 15 minutes was all I wanted to remember.


End file.
